fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Bakeria To Go!
Papa's Bakeria To Go! 'is the twelfth To Go! game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on December 2, 2019. It was released on January 16, 2020, one day earlier than planned. Game Features *Hands-on pie shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new gameplay features designed for touchscreens *Multi-task between building, baking, and topping pies *Custom chefs and drivers *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *126 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 123 ingredients to unlock Previews *'12/02/19: Coming Soon: Papa's Bakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13516 *'12/09/19': Sneak Peek: Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13542 *'12/16/19': Sneak Peek: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13562 *'12/23/19': Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13600 *'12/30/19': Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13609 *'01/06/20': Sneak Peek: Big Top Carnival! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13659 *'01/13/20': Sneak Peek: The Top Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13679 *'01/14/20': Papa’s Bakeria To Go in 3 DAYS!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13697 *'01/17/20': Out Now: Papa's Bakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13706 Workers *Timm *Cecilia *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Top Station Customers * Akari (Tutorial) * Big Pauly (After Tutorial) * Captain Cori (Random) * Whippa (Random) * Cooper (Random) * Penny (Random) * Franco (Random) * Mindy (Random) * Nye (Time) * Edoardo Romano (Time) * Roy (Time) * Cherissa (Time) * Yippy (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Julep (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Skip (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Mandi (Time) * Austin (Time) * Mary (Time) * Peggy (Time) * Deano (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Maggie (Time) * Johnny (Day 2) * Sue (Rank 2) * Taylor (Rank 3) * Janana (Rank 4) * Carlo Romano (Rank 5) * Xandra (Rank 6) * Ivy (Rank 7) * Rico (Rank 8) * Bruna Romano (Rank 9) * Robby (Rank 10) * Scarlett (Rank 11) * Prudence (Rank 12) * Kayla (Rank 13) * Greg (Rank 14) * Daniela (Rank 15) * Georgito (Rank 16) * Doan (Rank 17) * Skyler (Rank 18) * Mitch (Rank 19) * Edna (Rank 20) * Cletus (Rank 21) * Emmlette (Rank 22) * Wylan B (Rank 23) * Kingsley (Rank 24) * Perri (Rank 25) * Sprinks the Clown (Rank 26) * The Dynamoe (Rank 27) * Liezel (Rank 28) * Marty (Rank 29) * Drakson (Rank 30) * Utah (Rank 31) Closers * Whiff (Monday) * Radlynn (Tuesday) * Mayor Mallow (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Xolo (Friday) * Rhonda (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Daniela *Kaleb Holidays * New Year (January) (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Xandra) (Favored by Big Pauly, Nye, Xandra, Ivy, Edoardo Romano, Rico, Bruna Romano, and Robby) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Scarlett) (Favored by Carlo Romano, Cherissa, Roy, Scarlett, Yippy, Prudence, Kayla, Greg and Daniela) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Georgito) (Favored by Johnny, Gino Romano, Julep, Ripley, Skip, Georgito, Doan, Skyler, Mitch and Edna) * Easter (April) (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Cletus) (Favored by Penny, Vicky, Austin, Mandi, Emmlette, Mary, Wylan B, Kingsley and Perri) * Big Top Carnival (May) (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Sprinks the Clown) (Favored by Mindy, Peggy, Deano) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Utah) (Favored by Captain Cori) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Boomer) (Favored by Cooper) * Sugarplex Film Fest (August) (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Rita) (Favored by Akari, Taylor) * Grōōvstock (September) (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Zoe) (Favored by Sue) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Willow) (Favored by Janana, Olivia, Boopsy & Bill, Tony) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Sienna) (Favored by Franco) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Santa) (Favored by Whippa) Mini-Games * Rico's Chiliworks (Sunday) * Fashion Flambé (Monday) * Jojo's Burger Slots (Tuesday) * Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) * Mitch's Mess (Thursday) * Home Run Derby (Friday) * Slider Escape (Saturday) Ingredients Pie Crusts *Chocolate Crust (Start) *Graham Cracker Crust (Start) *Traditional Crust (Start) *Creameo Crust (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 5) Pie Fillings *Pecans (Start) *Cherry Filling (Start) *Apple Filling (Start) *Fudge Filling (Unlocked with Johnny on Day 2) *Banana Filling (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 4) *Toffee Filling (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 7) *Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 10) *Key Lime Filling (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 19) *Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 20) *Dragonfruit Filling (Unlocked with Drakson on Rank 30) Top Crusts *Vented Crust (Start) *Lattice Top (Start) *Streusel Topping (Start) *Meringue Topping (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 3) *Polka Dot Crust (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 9) *Chocolate Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Daniela on Rank 15) *Chocolate Meringue Topping (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 16) Syrups and Whipped Creams *Caramel Syrup (Start) *Cherry Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 2) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 6) *Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 14) Toppers *Banana Slices (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Whipped Cream Dollop (Start) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop (Start) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) Pourable Toppings *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 18) *Crushed Wafer (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This and Papa's Bakeria are both the twelfth game of their type. *Specials that require 12 toppings have been reduced to 8 instead. *This is the first game where Amy does not favor Valentine's Day, even though it's in the game. *This is the first game where Foodini does not favor Big Top Carnival, even though it's in the game. Gallery Bakeria gif preview.gif Sneakpeek_120219.jpg ADE0BE70-68B9-4E41-B0E3-5AAF43EEEF39.jpeg Sneakpeek 120919.jpg build_01 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg build_02 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg build_031 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg sneakpeek_121619.jpg A575ACD5-8839-4576-BDD3-5AD5B6CBF5B9.jpeg sneakpeek_daniela.jpg Bake Station (BTG).jpg sneakpeek_bake.jpg newholiday_sm (Bakeria To Go).jpg Sneakpeek circus (2).jpg Blog top 01 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_02 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_03 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_04 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_05 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_06 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_07 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_08 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg top_banner (Bakeria To Go!).jpg togo_skyscraper (Bakeria To Go!).jpg webpage_icon (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_01a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_02a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_03a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_04a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg daysleft_3_sm (Bakeria To Go!).jpg Release Date (BTG).JPG daysleft_2_sm (Bakeria To Go!).jpg Papa's Bakeria.jpg Papas_Bakeria_To_Go_Gameplay_Screen.jpg Papa's Bakeria To Go! Web Promo Ad.PNG Papa's Bakeria To Go! Out!.PNG Papa's Bakeria To Go! Web Promo.PNG Web promo banner bakeriaTG.jpg Blog launch (Bakeria To Go!).jpg es:Papa's Bakeria To Go! zh:老爹烘焙店To Go! pl:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays Category:2020 Games